Processes for preparing unsaturated alpha,omega-dicarboxylic diesters proceeding from unsaturated carboxylic acids are described in the prior art. Ngo et al. (JAOCS, Vol. 83, No. 7, p. 629-634, 2006) describes the metathesis of unsaturated carboxylic acids with the aid of first and second generation Grubbs catalysts.
WO 2010/020368 describes a process for preparing unsaturated alpha,omega-dicarboxylic acids and alpha,omega-dicarboxylic diesters, in which unsaturated carboxylic acids and/or esters of unsaturated carboxylic acids are converted in the presence of two specific ruthenium catalysts.